


Batim one-shots

by Starlingazer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy cut-out, Gen, I'll add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingazer/pseuds/Starlingazer
Summary: Welp, this is my first time writing for this fandom, I hope you people like it.  I'm not all that greate with summaries, so your going to have to read and find out.





	1. 1

He sat there, in the ever growing puddle of ink, wondering what happened. He had seen his best friend torn open. He had seen that sickening grin on his face as he did the deed.

...They lied.  
HE lied.  
THE CREATOR LIED TO US.  
...why?

He watched as she walked away with a bitter gleam to her eye.

...was it me?  
Did I do wrong...?  
Please... help.

He watched as time slipped by. As the floor boards began to creak, and as the walls peeled and cracked. The smell of old rotting wood permeates the air. As ink dribbled down the wall, only to create puddles and further stain the floor.

He watched and watched, until one day a new sound filled the air.

CREEE

"Joey! I'm here, what did you want to show me?"

...Henry?


	2. Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay look! Another one shot, this one is sort of connected to the first one.

He stepped through the squeaky door and onto the creaking wooden floor. Searching from room to room, passing ink platters aken to splatters of freshly spilt blood.

What happened here?   
Why is there so much ink...

Carefully treading onward, passing tables filled with old pictures and memories. Wondering why he was here.

As he passed a room, something from the edge of his vision cough this attention. It was a body. A body covered in dried ink, and said ink was splattered all around.

...Is that..  
It can't be...  
Boris!?

He stared and stared for a good long while, until something on the was caught his attention. Disturbing words that caused a cold chill to shoot through him: WHO'S LAUGHING NOW.

What is going on here!  
...what did Joey do?

He turned around intending to find his answers, only to be startled.

...where'd that cut-out come from...


	3. Danger

He walked down the ink curroded hall, wonder whats next. His best friend/brother figure was laid out on a wooden slab cut open; whats he suppose to do about that!? Well... except for freaking out that is.

WHY!?  
WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!  
HOW COUld he...

Why would he do that to Boris. He said he cared for us, that he would NEVER hurt us. LIES! It was all lies, he never cared for us, if he did he'd have done that to Boris!

He turned down another ink covered hall, wondering aimlessly.

...  
Where's Alice..?

Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen her for a while. Did... did HE get her. No. No no n-no. Please PLEASE don't let her be hurt.

His aimless wondering had noe become a purpose now that he had one. So he set off searching for he. He didn't call out, too scared that HE'LL here him, he didn't want that, so silently searched on.

He traveled ever deeper into the old studio, rottened floor boards creaking and squeaking as he walked over them. He froze and held his breath in every time the floor made noise, fearing HE heard, only to sigh in relief when no one came for him. On he went.

Ink practally stained everything as he traveled on. The deeper he went, the darker it became.

Is she down here?  
Why would she be? It's dark and dreary.  
...I don't like it 

He heard laughter, not the good kind either. Fearing it was him, he hid in one of those weird closet box like things and watched. He then herd footsteps, growing even more scared he pressed his back against the wooded wall waiting. It, what ever it was passed by him, relieved but curious, he decided to fallow it. Quietly opening the door he, crept along, until he got a better view of what it was.

It-no SHE had a tilted but broken halo between two small but crooked horns, long black hair. A short but ragady black dress, with black high heels to finished the look off. "A-alice...?" She turned around hearing his voice and gave him a demented smile. Her face was deformed, half of it looked melted, while the other half looked normal.

...w-w-what happened to her?  
Why is her face?  
Why does sh-  
W-why is she looking at me like that...

"Why, hello there Bendy. It's sooo good to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give me ideas on what to write next, ill be happy to do that! I hope you reader people have a greate day/night!


End file.
